1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting the location of an opposing vehicle using Global Positioning System (GPS) information, which is intended to improve the precision of the relative locations of vehicles detected by a GPS using vehicle-vehicle communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a Global Positioning System (GPS) typically has an error of 5 to 15 m and may exhibit an error of up to a maximum of 30 m, so that a GPS does not satisfy the performance currently required by a typical vehicle safety technology.
Such a GPS has limitations when being provided with service in the converge of a reference station, and is problematic in that the location at which a commercial GPS correction signal is serviced is far away from the reference station, and thus the precision of location is not improved even if a GPS is used.
Further, since pieces of data about distances to a plurality of satellites measured by individual receivers include errors, it is impossible to calculate absolute coordinates, and the location information of the reference station is required in order to calculate a location. In this case, as the distance between the reference station and a receiver becomes longer, the errors inevitably increase.
Information received by the receiver from a GPS satellite may be raw data. Also, such information representatively includes the Pseudo Random Noise (PRN) code of a GPS satellite, the coordinates of the GPS satellite, and the distance between the GPS satellite and a reception module.
A GPS receiver performs post-processing using the raw data, and can detect the current coordinates on the map of the receiver using post-processing. However, as described above, the raw data itself already contains an error, and a computational error contained in the receiver itself is also included in errors depending on the type of receiver, with the result that the range of errors in the final data is inevitably widened.
Meanwhile, in recent vehicles, supplementary services have been developed in which various types of detection sensors are attached and which cope with collisions in advance or autonomously drive the vehicles by calculating the proximity to an opposing vehicle using the sensors.
However, in order to provide such a supplementary service, various types of sensors and a controller must be installed, and the calculation and prediction procedure thereof is complicated, thus making it difficult to commercialize the supplementary service. Accordingly, it is relatively simple to detect the movement of an opposing vehicle using GPS information.
However, it is difficult to use a GPS itself for the detection of an opposing vehicle because a large number of errors may be present when conventional GPS information is used. Accordingly, a technology for more precisely detecting the movement of an opposing vehicle by reducing the errors in GPS information is required.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.